Tes Keberanian
by Crimson Megane
Summary: Kelas X-C yang berisikan Naruto dan kroni-kroninya akan mengadakan tes keberanian pada malam hari di hutan angker di dekat sekolah mereka. Bagaimana kah kisahnya? Apa saja yang terjadi di dalam hutan angker tersebut?


**Summary:** Kelas X-C yang berisikan Naruto dan kroni-kroninya akan mengadakan tes keberanian pada malam hari di hutan angker di dekat sekolah mereka. Bagaimana kah kisahnya? Apa saja yang terjadi di dalam hutan angker tersebut?

 **Warning: Garing, Rada OOC, Canon Pairs**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **EsCream** presenting:

 **Tes Keberanian**

.

.

"Baiklah karena semuanya sudah sepakat, besok kita akan tes keberanian!"

"Waaaaaa..."

Semua murid bersorak. Semuanya menantikan acara itu. Beberapa murid memang terlihat ragu namun demi kekompakan mereka akan ikut.

"Wah, aku gak sabaran, Sasuke!" seru seorang pria pirang kepada teman sebangkunya.

"Hn," sahut pria berambut emo dengan cuek. Bukannya menatap lawan bicaranya, ia malah melihat ke arah sekumpulan murid perempuan. Matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sedang dikerumuni teman-temannya.

"Jangan takut, Hinata. Hantu itu gak bener-bener ada, kok!" hibur salah satu teman dari gadis yang sedang dilihat oleh si pria emo.

"A-aku sedang berusaha tidak mempercayai mereka, Tenten-chan," sahut gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu. Ia adalah salah satu dari beberapa murid yang agak ragu untuk ikut tes keberanian. Dari wajahnya ia memang tipe penakut.

"Lagipula, kita cewek-cewek bakalan dipasangin sama cowok, jadi gak perlu khawatir ada apa-apa," ucap teman Hinata yang berambut pink. Dari tagname di seragamnya ia bernama Sakura.

"H-heee benarkah?" tanya Hinata setengah tidak percaya.

"Hihi, biasa kamu paling teliti soal apa yang diomongin guru, Hin. Sekarang kok lupa gitu?" ledek teman Hinata yang satu lagi, berambut pirang dan memiliki mata bewarna biru cerah. Namanya Ino.

"A-ah itu..." Hinata juga heran kenapa bisa ia melewatkan detail itu.

"Beneran, Hin. Tiap cewek ditemeni satu cowok. Nanti diundi pasangan kita siapa," jelas Sakura. Matanya berbinar. Dia sangat menantikan acara besok.

"Aku harap ditemani Neji-kun," ucap Tenten tanpa malu-malu. Ia memang cewek yang blak-blakkan.

"Aku sih... emm, ditemani siapa aja boleh," ucap Ino sambil memainkan rambutnya. Tapi tatapannya tertuju pada seorang cowok di kelas.

"Aku juga gak masalah ditemani siapa aja. Toh cowok gak bakalan berguna, aku kan gak takut apa-apa!" seru Sakura. Hinata berbinar menatapnya.

"Sakura-chan memang hebat," tukas Hinata dengan tulus. Sakura langsung blushing.

"Baiklah anak-anak, segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing ya. Pelajaran selesai," ucap pak guru. Lonceng berbunyi menandakan sekolah telah usai.

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten dan Ino membereskan buku-buku mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, begitu juga dengan murid-murid lainnya. Semuanya bersiap untuk pulang.

"Berdiri," ucap ketua kelas. Semua murid berdiri di bangku masing-masing.

"Beri hormat," ucap ketua kelas lagi. Murid-murid menunduk dan memberi hormat pada guru mereka. Pak Guru pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

"Oyyy, Naruto. Cepet ke lapangan, ada rapat futsal," teriak seorang pria berambut cepak dengan tato di kedua pipinya. Tagnamenya bertuliskan Kiba.

"Oke, Kib. Sasu, kamu pulang sendiri ya, hohoho," seru pria pirang bernama Naruto pada teman sebangkunya, Sasuke, sambil berlari keluar kelas.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke tidak peduli.

Sasuke kembali menatap ke arah gadis yang sedang bersama teman-temannya itu. Setelah puas, ia berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hoi hoi, tadi Sasuke liat ke arah sini lho," seru Tenten dengan nada jahil.

"Cieee..." seru Ino dan Sakura menatap Hinata. Hinata yang ditatap langsung salah tingkah. Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut-sebut, wajahnya memerah.

"Perhatian juga tuh es batu!" ucap Sakura diikuti tawa Ino dan Tenten. Wajah Hinata makin memerah.

.

.

.

Malam saat Tes Keberanian

Murid-murid kelas X-C sudah berkumpul di lapangan sekolah. Satu guru pembimbing berada di depan lapangan.

"Baiklah, masing-masing ambil satu, ya! Cowok ambil yang di kotak A, cewek yang di kotak B. Yang nomornya sama, bentuk satu kelompok!" seru guru pembimbing tersebut.

Murid-murid berbaris dan menunggu gilirannya untuk mengambil kertas berisi nomor. Lima menit berlalu dan semua murid sudah mendapat nomor mereka masing-masing. Beberapa terlihat histeris mendapati pasangan yang mereka dapatkan tidaklah sesuai harapan.

Tenten dan Ino termasuk dalam golongan yang histeris. Ino memang mengatakan kalau ia rela dengan siapa saja, namun sebenarnya dia mengharapkan seseorang.

"Hikss... aku... Gaara...?" ratap Tenten. Bayangannya bersama Neji hancur berkeping-keping.

"Shikamaru..." ucap Ino dengan nada putus asa. Ia sebenarnya berharap ditemani Sai.

Hinata dan Sakura tidak bisa dikatakan senang dengan pasangan mereka, namun mereka tidak komplain.

Sakura dengan Sasuke dan Hinata dengan Naruto.

"A-apa ini...? AYO TUKARAN!" teriak seseorang dari tengah kerumunan. Ternyata Naruto.

"Dengan senang hati," sahut Sasuke.

Guru pembimbing menghampiri mereka berdua. "Dilarang tukaran!" teriaknya.

"Hooo..." gumam Naruto misterius.

"Hnnn," gumam Sasuke (?)

Aura gelap mengelilingi mereka berdua. Siapapun dalam radius sepuluh meter akan dapat merasakannya. Sang guru pembimbing yang berada sangat dekat dengan mereka berdua merasakan aura yang begitu intens.

"B-baiklah kalian boleh tukaran," ucap si guru. Ia buru-buru meninggalkan kedua murid itu.

"Yosh!" Naruto pun berhighfive ria dengan Sasuke.

Berikut pasangan-pasangan untuk tes keberanian:

Hinata - Sasuke

Sakura - Naruto

Ino - Shikamaru

Tenten - Gaara

Temari - Neji

Konan - Sai

Karin - Rock Lee

"Harap berdiri di dekat anggota kelompoknya masing-masing," ujar guru pembimbing. Ngomong-ngomong namanya Orochimaru.

"Saya akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang tes keberanian ini.

Masing-masing kelompok harus mencari empat bendera merah. Bendera-bendera ini ada di kuburan, di atas pohon, di balik semak-semak dan di bagian hutan terdalam.

Saat kalian sudah mengumpulkan keempat bendera ini dan kembali dengan kelompok utuh, kalianlah pemenangnya."

"Ingat," lanjut Orochimaru dengan suara misterius. "Dahulu kala, ada seorang perempuan yang patah hati dan bunuh diri di sini. Dia bla bla bla blah. Blah blah blah blah blah bla bwa bwa bwa! Hati-hatilah!"

Murid-murid yang berpartisipasi mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa makin terpacu adrenalinnya beberapa makin ketakutan.

Sasuke melihat pasangannya sedikit bergetar. _'Hn, ini akan menyenangkan,'_ pikir Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis.

Orochimaru berteriak. "Semua pasangan, siap?!"

"SIAP!" jawab murid-murid serentak. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam hutan yang angker itu.

Suara lolongan serigala dari jauh membuat beberapa murid bergidik.

Cewek-cewek berpegangan pada cowok yang menemaninya. Sakura dan Tenten yang pemberani bahkan tidak menganggap bahwa Naruto dan Gaara ada untuk menemani mereka. Kedua cewek itu berjalan di depan pasangannya.

Hinata sebenarnya ingin berada sedekat mungkin dengan Sasuke, tapi gadis itu terlalu pemalu untuk melakukannya. Ino yang sebenarnya penakut berharap Shikamaru bisa menjaganya, namun pria itu malah tiba-tiba saja menghilang di hutan.

"S-Shika...?" Ino celingak-celinguk. Ia tidak melihat Shikamaru di manapun. Di sekelilingnya juga tidak ada orang. Ia sendirian di tengah hutan. Gadis itu mulai merinding.

"Shikamaru... kau di mana sih?!" teriak Ino mulai histeris. Ia berlari kembali ke jalan yang sudah ditempuhnya tadi bersama Shika.

Ino mencari Shikamaru di dalam lubang pohon, di balik gundukan tanah(?), dan di antara semak-semak. Saat itu ia menemukan sebuah bendera merah. _'Hore_!' batin Ino senang.

Lalu ia kembali melihat sekeliling dan menyadari betapa kosongnya hutan itu.

"Shikamaru... u-uweeee." Ino mulai menangis. Ia terus berjalan tanpa arah..

Di tempat yang agak jauh dari Ino, adalah Tenten dan Gaara. Tes keberanian baru dimulai lima belas menit lalu dan mereka sudah menemukan dua bendera merah.

"Haha! Ini sih terlalu gampang, kita bisa menang, Gaara," ucap Tenten girang. Ia menyalami Gaara dengan senyum berkilau.

"Hn," balas Gaara.

 _'Sialan. Sebelas duabelas sama si es batu,'_ batin Tenten sweatdrop. _'Seandainya Neji di sini aku ingin bercinta dengannya~~~!'_

Sementara itu, Neji yang tak berada jauh dari Tenten merasakan firasat buruk. _'Mungkinkah, ada hantu di sini?!'_ batin Neji was-was. Ia mengaktifkan indra keenamnya yang ia namakan byakugan. Namun tidak ada apa-apa. 'Lalu apa perasaan tidak enak ini?!'

Di tempat lain... "Sakura, awas!" seru Naruto. Ia segera menarik Sakura. Terdengar suara dahan pohon jatuh.

Sakura menoleh ke arah jatuhnya dahan pohon. Seketika ia sweatdrop.

"I-itu cuman ranting pohon, gak usah sok dramatis, bodoh!" seru Sakura dan menabok Naruto.

"Gomenne, Sakura-chan," cengir Naruto dengan senyumnya yang khas. Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba bersemu merah. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh, ada bendera merah," seru Naruto dan mengambil bendera merah yang terikat di ranting pohon yang jatuh itu.

"Ah, akhirnya dapat satu!" ujar Sakura girang.

Tak jauh dari Sakura dan Naruto, adalah Hinata dan Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh ke arah semak-semak karena mendengar suara-suara aneh. Dalam hati ia sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." gumam Hinata sambil terus menatap ke arah semak-semak.

 _'Akhirnya dia memanggilku!'_ batin Sasuke senang. Mereka sudah diam-diaman selama 15 menit.

"Hn?"

' _Sial! Kenapa aku cuman bilang hn?!'_

"I-itu ... l-lupakan." Hinata menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya. _'Gaboleh takut, gaboleh takut! Aku gaboleh ngerepotin Sasuke-kun.'_

' _Siaaal dia jadi gak berani ngomong sama aku. Gimana nih_?!' batin Sasuke panik.

 _'Sekarang pasti Sasuke-kun marah karena aku manggil-manggil dia,_ ' pikir Hinata siap menangis.

' _Ya ampun, jangan sampe Hinata nangis!_ ' seru Sasuke dalam hati makin panik. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Hinata namun tidak bisa. Ia berusaha berkata-kata namun lidahnya sangat kaku. _'Biarkan aku menghiburnya!'_

"Hinata," ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"Y-ya...?" balas Hinata yang sedang berusaha agar tidak menangis.

"Jangan cengeng."

 _'AAAH! KENAPA MALAH ITU YANG KUKATAKAN_!'

Petir menggelegar di belakang Hinata. Matanya melebar. Pipinya merah. Bulir-bulir air berkumpul di bawah matanya dan jatuh membasahi pipi.

Hinata Hyuuga pun mulai menangis.

Tersangka: Sasuke Uchiha.

Neji Hyuuga yang sedang mencabuti rambut di tengah hutan lagi-lagi merasakan firasat buruk. _'Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Hinata?'_

Pria berambut bak model itu terlihat sendiri di tengah hutan. Pasangannya, Temari, sangatlah bersemangat dalam menuntaskan acara ini. Gadis itu sudah pergi duluan ke bagian hutan terdalam sepuluh menit yang lalu. "Aku pergi duluan ya, Neji. Hohoho!"

Neji hanya bisa sweatdrop saat Temari dadah-dadah dengannya.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju ke bagian hutan terdalam, Temari berjumpa dengan Shikamaru yang sedang tidur di bawah pohon.

Melihat hal itu, Temari jadi kesal karna tidak menemukan jiwa muda dalam diri Shikamaru. Ia menendang Shikamaru sekuat tenaga. Cowok itu berguling-guling dan jatuh ke semak-semak. Anehnya, cowok itu tidak kunjung bangun. Ia malah mengorok dengan anehnya. Suara dengkuran Shikamaru itulah yang Hinata dengar di balik semak-semak dan membuatnya takut.

Kembali lagi ke Ino. Gadis pirang itu kini duduk bersandar ke pohon dengan putus asa.

"Aku tersesaat..." ucapnya dan seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik pohon di belakang Ino.

"He?" seru keduanya.

"I-Ino!" teriak si perempuan. Ia berambut merah dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Karin?!" seru Ino girang. _'Akhirnya aku gak sendirian lagi_!' batin keduanya.

"Mana Shikamaru?" "Mana Rock Lee?"

"Dia hilang..." jawab keduanya cemberut.

"Cih, dasar alis tebal hijau gak berguna!" gerutu Karin.

"Nanas sialan letoy!" timpa Ino.

Keduanya pun duduk bersama di bawah pohon sambil menghina dua pria malang itu.

Di hutan yang tidak terlalu dalam, terlihatlah Konan dan Sai. Mereka berdua tampak asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Jarak mereka dari lapangan sekolah hanya sekitar lima meter, mereka sama sekali tidak berniat untuk turut dalam tes keberanian ini.

Konan sedang membuat miniatur tuyul dengan menggunakan daun sementara Sai sedang melukis potret kuntilanak. Sesekali mereka melihat karya satu sama lain dan saling memuji.

Di lapangan, terdapat Orochimaru sedang bermain catur dengan Kiba.

"Hiks, kenapa hanya aku yang tidak dapat menemani cewek-cewek?!" raung Kiba frustasi. Ia menggerakkan pionnya sembarangan.

"Yah, yah, yang tabah ya, sob," hibur Orochimaru sok gaul.

Sementara itu di kuburan di tengah hutan, sudah terlihat beberapa orang berkumpul. Ada Neji, Sakura, Naruto dan Rock Lee.

"Oiii, alis tebal!" sapa Naruto pada Rock Lee yang baru saja tiba di kuburan.

"Narutoo!" Rock Lee berlari ke Naruto dengan air mata mengalir.

"Lo kenapa, coy!" sahut Naruto yang terjangkit virus sok gaul seperti Orochimaru.

"K-Karin hilang," jelas Rock Lee sesegukan. Ia tampak terpukul karena telah gagal menjaga apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Bayangan Guru Guy memukul pantatnya seratus kali memenuhi pikirannya.

"Kok bisa?!" seru Naruto kaget.

Sakura yang semula berbincang dengan Neji pun menghampiri Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Karin hilang, Sakura-chan," ucap Rock Lee sambil menunduk.

Sakura menepuk bahu Rock Lee dengan kekuatan monster. "Jangan khawatir! Karin itu ratu iblis jadi dia gak bakalan kenapa-napa kok, hohoho!"

'Dan kamu ratu monster, Sakura-chan,' batin Naruto sweatdrop melihat bahu Rock Lee yang hampir remuk tulangnya ditepuk Sakura.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Rock Lee kini dengan mata berbinar. Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak akan khawatir lagi! Hahaha!" seru Rock Lee dengan kedua tangan di pinggang dan tertawa seperti batman. Dia tidak sadar tulang bahunya remuk.

"Hmmm," gumam Neji yang masih kepikiran tentang firasat buruknya.

Kembali lagi ke Sasuke dan Hinata, yang merupakan sumber firasat buruk Neji.

Sasuke Uchiha: tersangka

Hinata Hyuuga: korban

"G-gomen, S-Sasuke-kun, a-aku akan (hiks) b-berhenti (hiks) nangis," ucap Hinata sesegukan membuat Sasuke serba salah.

Kalau dia bicara, dia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan isi hatinya. Kalau dia diam Hinata akan menganggapnya tidak peduli dengan gadis itu sama sekali.

Puk.

Sasuke mendaratkan tangannya di atas kepala Hinata.

Hinata mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke menatap dalam-dalam ke dalam matanya. Kalau ini film India, maka Shikamaru akan menari-nari dan menabur bunga di belakang mereka.

Nyatanya, cowok itu masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Ia sempat terbangun mendengar suara tangisan perempuan. Ia mengira itu tangisan kuntilanak. _'Daripada digangguin, aku tidur lagi deh_ ,' batin Shikamaru.

Sementara itu, Temari sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kuburan. Ia sudah mendapatkan bendera merah dari bagian hutan terdalam. Sebelumnya dia juga sudah mendapatkan bendera merah di balik semak-semak dan di atas pohon. Jadi, tinggal satu bendera lagi.

Ino dan Karin juga sudah mulai berpindah tempat setelah capek memaki Shikamaru dan Rock Lee. Mereka berencana kembali ke lapangan.

Sai dan Konan masih asyik dengan seni mereka masing-masing.

Gaara dan Tenten telah meninggalkan kuburan sepuluh menit sebelum Neji, Naruto, Sakura dan Rock Lee tiba. Akibatnya Tenten tidak berpapasan dengan Neji. Sang maha kuasa memang tidak akan membiarkan niat buruk terjadi begitu saja

 _'Aku ingin bercinta dengan Neji. Temukan aku dengannya. Temukan aku dengannya.'_ Tenten terus merapal kalimat-kalimat itu dalam hati sambil menggigit jempolnya.

Gaara tetap memasang poker facenya saat merasakan aura gelap menguak dari gadis yang harus ditemaninya itu.

' _Apa dia kerasukan arwah cewek yang bunuh diri_?' pikir Gaara yang percaya pada cerita Orochimaru saat di lapangan tadi.

Orochimaru masih asyik main catur dengan Kiba meskipun keduanya sudah terlihat mengantuk. Orochimaru melihat ke jam tangannya. "Jam sebelas lewat empat puluh limat menit.

Lima belas menit lagi, arwah perempuan itu akan mulai berkeliaran di sekitar hutan. Begitu juga arwah-arwah di kuburan."

Orochimaru tertawa mistis. "Hohohohoho."

Lima belas menit pun berlalu. Lonceng besar di sekolah berbunyi dengan keras. Jam dua belas malam tepat. Arwah-arwah yang diceritakan Orochimaru pun mulai berkeliaran di hutan.

Suasana di hutan tambah mencekam. Lolongan serigala dari jauh, lalu hening. Suara angin berhembus bahkan terdengar jelas.

Hinata dan Sasuke masih saling pandang.

Shikamaru masih tidur.

Rock Lee dan Naruto sekarang bermain lompat tali.

Sakura melayat di kuburan.

Neji merinding karena firasat buruknya makin menjadi-jadi.

Ino dan Karin makin jauh dari lapangan sekolah karena mereka sebenarnya tersesat.

Konan dan Sai sudah selesai dengan seninya masing-masing lalu mulai membuat patung Pocong bersama-sama.

Gaara dan Tenten sibuk mencari bendera merah di bagian hutan terdalam.

Dan Temari membantu semut-semut menyebrangi sungai.

Arwah hantu perempuan itu pun muncul. Ia melewati Sai dan Konan. Ia kira mereka berdua itu pemuja setan. Ia kini bergerak ke arah Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu tadi," ucap Sasuke dramatis.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Ia menyapu jejak air mata dengan tangannya lalu tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke pun memerah karena senyum itu. Namun ia langsung memalingkan wajah. Ia harus tetap stay cool di depan gadis yang ia sukai.

Sang arwah hantu gantung diri melihat drama di antara Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Ganteng banget dia," gumam si hantu dengan mata bersinar.

Arwah hantu itu pun bersembunyi di balik pohon untuk terus memandang wajah Sasuke yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namun karena dia itu hantu, dia membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk. Sasuke melihat Hinata menggigil dan segera mengajak gadis itu untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih hangat.

Sang arwah hantu pun mulai memangis. _'Why u no notis me, Senpai_ ,' batin hantu yang nilai bahasa Inggrisnya di bawah KKM semasa hidup.

"Grookk... grook..."

Tangisan hantu itu pun berduet dengan suara dengkuran Shikamaru, membuat suasana hutan makin mencekam.

Di kuburan, arwah-arwah juga sudah bangkit dan mulai menganggu murid-murid yang sedang berada di sana.

Sakura dianggap anak baik karena melayat kuburan orang tua sehingga ia tidak dianggu oleh para arwah.

Naruto dan Rock Lee dikejar habis-habisan oleh arwah dari kuburan yang terinjak oleh mereka saat main lompat tali tadi.

Neji telah melihat setan-setan dengan indra keenamnya dan sekarang ia melakukan ritual pengusiran setan. Karena alat-alatnya tidak lengkap, ritualnya tidak sempurna. Neji berhasil mengusir setan pria, namun harus berurusan dengan setan wanita yang marah karena Neji berusaha mengusirnya tadi.

"Ganteng-ganteng kok galak sih!" seru setan wanita ke satu.

"Kita gak bakalan apa-apain akang, kok," sambung setan cewek kedua dengan nada centil.

"..." Neji poker face.

"OMG ada Chanyeol EXO," ucap Neji dengan nada histeris sambil menunjuk ke belakang kedua setan cewek itu.

"Mana? Mana?" Kedua setan itu langsung noleh mendengar nama personil paling ganteng dari EXO disebut-sebut.

Neji pun perlahan membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi kedua setan tersebut.

"Gak ada!" ketus setan pertama.

"Iya gak ada!"

Mereka berdua kembali melihat ke arah Neji dan langsung jawdrop mendapati Neji sudah lima belas meter di depan mereka.

"Kejarrrr!" teriak setan satu murka.

Mereka pun ngesot dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hah... hah."

Naruto dan Rock Lee berpengangan pada pohon. Mereka kecapekan karena terus dikejar oleh seekor(!) pocong dari kuburan yang tidak sengaja terinjak oleh mereka saat bermain lompat tali tadi. Tampaknya pocong itu seorang ahli loncat jauh sewaktu ia masih hidup. Lompatnya jauh! (yaiyalah.)

Baru istirahat sebentar, pocong itu sudah kelihatan lagi.

"Tunggu bentar dong, cong, capek nih!" kata Naruto ngos-ngosan.

"Iya, cong. Pijitin dong," perintah Rock Lee.

"Tanganku diiket nih," kata si Pocong sedih. Kenapa coba ni Pocong? Bukannya dia lagi marah.

"Yaudah kita duduk-duduk dulu ya, cong! Nanti kita kejer-kejeran lagi," usul Naruto cemerlang.

Mereka pun duduk-duduk sambil mendengarkan tentang kisah si Pocong saat ia masih hidup.

"Yosh! Dapat!" seru Tenten girang. Ia dan Gaara akhirnya menemukan bendera merah keempat.

"Kita menang, Gaara!" Tenten kembali menyalami Gaara dengan senyum berkilau.

"Hn."

"Maukah kamu jadi pacarku, Gaara?"

"Hn."

"Ayo kembali ke Orochi-sensei~ hahaha." Tawa Tenten canggung. ' _Apa dia baru saja menerimaku jadi pacar? Jadi sekarang kita pacaran? Aaaaa tidaaakk, Nejiii!'_

Neji mendadak merasa suatu beban di hatinya terangkat. Ia pun menarik nafas lega meskipun masih tidak tahu menahu tentang isi pikiran Tenten yang bejad.

"Kita udah nyampe mana, sih?" gerutu Ino kesal karena tak kunjung sampai ke lapangan sekolah.

"Rasanya mau pingsan..." keluh Karin mulai dehidrasi. Telinganya yang tajam tiba-tiba menangkap bunyi air mengalir.

"Sungai! Ada sungai di sekitar sini!" serunya bersemangat.

Karin berlari ke arah sumber suara. Ino berlari di belakangnya karena takut sendirian lagi di tengah hutan. Mereka akhirnya berhenti di sungai dan menyadari ada seseorang.

"S-siapa itu, aneh banget dia nyebar-nyebur di sungai," bisik Karin pada Ino.

"Gimana kalau dia barusan boker? Kita ga bisa minum airnya dong!" seru Ino.

Karin berjalan menghampiri orang itu.

"Hey, kamu habis boker di sini ya!" tuding Karin semena-mena. Orang yang dituding membalikkan badannya dan membuat Karin serta Ino menyadari siapa dirinya.

"Temari!"

Karin langsung ditabok dengan kipas Temari karena menuduhnya sembarangan. Setelah itu Ino bercerita kalau mereka tersesat dan ingin kembali ke sekolah. Temari yang baik hati pun mengantarkan mereka kembali ke lapangan.

"Mau balik aja?" tanya Sasuke (sok) perhatian pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk.

Mereka berdua juga mulai berjalan kembali ke lapangan, meninggalkan si arwah perempuan yang patah hati.

Sakura sudah selesai melayat dan bingung karena kuburan sepi. 'Naruto ke mana? Apa dia mau jadi pup? Beraninya ninggalin aku sendiri!'

"Aku juga bisa tinggalin kamu!" teriak Sakura ala karakter perempuan di sinetron yang sering ditonton ibunya. Sakura pun meninggalkan kuburan dan menuju lapangan. Hari sudah tengah malam dan membuatnya agak takut sendirian.

"Sedih banget, cong," tangis Rock Lee setelah mendengar kisah kehidupan si Pocong.

"Aku turut prihatin sama lu, cong. Yang tabah ya," ucap Naruto yang juga menangis

Si Pocong terharu dengan perhatian Rock Lee dan Naruto. Ia tidak pernah mendapat perhatian dari siapapun selama hidupnya (dia jones). Arwahnya pun tenang dan ia pamit untuk kembali ke kuburan.

"Aku balik dulu ya gaes. Maaf tadi aku ngejar kalian. Kalian ternyata baik-baik," ujar si Pocong.

"Hati-hati ya, cong! Jangan jatuh!" pesan Rock Lee penuh kasih sayang(!)

"Oke, sob!" Si Pocong pun melompat-lompat kembali ke kuburannya.

"Naruto, balik yuk. Ngantuk nih," ujar Rock Lee setelah dadah-dadah dengan si Pocong.

"Sakura mana?" tanya Naruto mulai panik mengingat ia tidak bersama Sakura dari tadi.

Keduanya kembali ke kuburan untuk mencari Sakura namun tidak menemukan gadis itu. Mereka mencari di dalam lubang pohon, di balik gundukan tanah(?), dan di antara semak-semak. Namun Sakura tetap tidak ditemukan!

"Kamu balik duluan deh, alis tebal. Aku harus cari Sakura. Dia tanggung jawabku! Dia belahan hatiku!" seru Naruto dengan semangat membara. Rock Lee menepuk pundaknya dengan bangga. "Ini namanya pria sejati! Kobarkan terus semangat mudamu!"

"Makasih, bro! Gue cari ke tempat lain dulu yak!"

Naruto ngacir entah ke mana dan Rock Lee berjalan kembali ke lapangan.

Neji kini berada sangat jauh dari para suster ngesot yang mengejarnya. Namun sekarang ia bingung sedang berada di mana.

Suara tangisan perempuan tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh telinganya. Neji mengaktifkan byakugannya.

'Ada satu arwah dan satu manusia. Manusianya tergeletak di tanab. Kalau begitu, arwahnya arwah jahat!' batin Neji siaga. Ia mengeluarkan gulungan pengusir arwah jahat dan berjalan mendekat ke sumber suara tangisan perempuan itu.

'Rambut manusia itu aneh sekali... hmmm... kok kayaknya aku kenal?' pikir Neji sambil terus berjalan mendekat.

"Ah~ gantengnya~" seru sebuah suara membuat Neji terlonjak.

Arwah perempuan itu melayang-layang mendekati Neji. Neji siap siaga dengan gulungan pengusir arwah jahatnya. Saat arwah perempuan bunuh diri itu mendekat, ia langsung melemparkan gulungan pengusir arwah jahat itu.

"Aaahh!" teriak si arwah perempuan kesakitan. "Kenapa semua cowok ganteng menyakitiku seperti ini~~ hiks~ hiks~" tangisnya dengan pilu. Lalu perlahan ia menghilang. Arwahnya dipaksa Neji untuk menjelma menjadi pup(!).

"Shikamaru!" seru Neji pada Shikamaru yang baru saja bangkit. Pria berambut nanas itu mengucek-ngucek matanya dan menguap dengan keras.

"Hoahem~ kenapa aku tidur di sini, ya? Tadi kayaknya di bawah pohon. Merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru. Neji bernafas lega karena ternyata cowok itu tidak mati.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama untuk kembali ke lapangan.

Di lapangan hampir semua murid sudah berkumpul. Mereka adalah Gaara, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Karin, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Rock Lee. Neji dan Shikamaru juga sudah tiba. Kini tinggal tiga murid lagi yang masih di hutan.

"J-jadi sekarang dia sedang mencariku?!" tanya Sakura setelah mendengar kronologi dari Rock Lee. "Duh, si bodoh itu!" ujarnya cemas.

"Hoyy, Rock Lee, bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkanku di hutan sendirian," seru Karin dengan aura membunuh pada Rock Lee.

"Maafkan aku! Aku juga panik saat kehilanganmu tadi!" Rock Lee langsung bersujud di depan Karin.

"Shikamaru sialan! Tadi ke mana sih, tiba-tiba hilang?" omel Ino pada Shikamaru yang asyik menguap.

"Neji, maaf, ya, aku gak dapat bendera keempat," ujar Temari pada Neji. Neji hanya mengangguk maklum.

"Aaahh Nejikuuu~" teriak Tenten dan langsung menghambur memeluk Neji. Tanda tanya memenuhi kepala Neji saat dia merasakan tatapan tajam Gaara ke arahnya.

"Nanti kuantar pulang, ya?" tawar Sasuke pada Hinata. Mereka berdua asyik mojok di dekat Kiba.

 _'Pasangan jahanam! Beraninya bermesraan di dekatku,'_ batin Kiba keki.

"Wah-wah rame sekali di sini," ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari hutan.

Ia adalah Sai. Dan di sampingnya ada Konan. Mereka menenteng satu lukisan kuntilanak, satu miniatur tuyul, dan satu patung pocong. Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, saya rasa semuanya sudah di sini?" tanya Orochimaru sambil memandang semua muridnya.

"Naruto belum kembali, sensei," kata Sakura. Gadis itu terlihat khawatir dan sekaligus bersalah.

"Ohh, begitu. Baiklah saya akan umumkan pemenang tes keberanian ini," sahut Orochimaru sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Naruto.

"Pemenangnya adalah Gaara dan Tenten. Selamat ya!" seru Orochimaru sambil menyalami mereka berdua. Semua murid bertepuk tangan.

 _'Gak ada hadiah nih?'_ batin Tenten kecewa. Namun ia sudah cukup senang karena dapat bertemu dengan Neji lagi.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah boleh pulang!" seru Orochimaru lagi. Kini ia sudah sepenuhnya melupakan keberadaan Naruto.

"Naruto bagaimana?" tanya Sakura cemas. Rock Lee menepuk pundak Sakura dengan kekuatan monster. "Jangan khawatir! Naruto itu anak setan jadi dia gak bakalan kenapa-napa kok, hohoho!"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia berterimakasih pada Rock Lee. Ia pun berjalan mengikuti murid-murid lain meninggalkan sekolah.

Di hutan...

"Sakuraaa! Kamu di mana?"

"Aku di sini..." sahut setan cewek kedua dengan nada centil.

"Ah~ ada cowok ganteng lagi~" ujar setan cewek ke satu sambil mengesot mendekat ke Naruto.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Hai, bertemu lagi dengan EsCream! Hari ini saya mau membuat pengakuan(!) bahwa pemilik akun EsCream sama dengan pemilik akun Crimson Fruit.**

 **Akun itu tidak bisa dibuka karena lupa segala password dari email recovernya sampai password untuk akun Crimson Fruit itu sendiri.**

 **Saya berencana untuk melanjutkan (termasuk re-publish) fanfic** _ **We Need A Girl**_ **di akun ini. Kalau sempat, saya juga akan remake fanfic** _ **If I Let You Go**_ **dan** _ **Most Wanted.**_

 **Untuk fanfic** _ **Jurnalistik**_ **, saya akan re-publish di akun ini. Okelah, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya untuk ketiga fanfic humor-parody saya:** _ **Tes Keberanian**_ **,** _ **Sasuke on Fesbuk**_ **, dan** _ **Jurnalistik**_ **. Terimakasih sudah membaca!**

 **Love,**

 **EsCream**


End file.
